Pandafish at Hogwarts
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Basically Tessa and Joe at Hogwarts, random Drabble..and I normally don't write stuff like this..and if people want me to write more I will Tessa/Joe also For Nessie
1. Chapter 1

( Okaaaay this was in my head so don't ask I never do stories like this and I was bored so decided to write this and hopefully does suck also for my friend Nessie! hope you like it!)

A girl with short brown pixie hair was sitting at one of the tables in the Hogwarts Library. The girl was biting her lip as he legs went back and forth, her feat not touching the floor even through she was in 5 year at Hogwarts. She loosen her Ravenclaw tie trying to focus on the potions essay but wasn't having any luck.

A boy old than her stood by the books watching the girl with interest. He had short brown hair and was bit taller than the girl, and he happen to be in slytherin. He was fighting a inner battle on if she should go talk to the girl who caught his attention in his potions class after blowing up a cauldron.

"Joe' Said a voice next to him. Joe jumped to his see one of his friends Curt Mega was standing next to him grinning at his friend.

"Just talk to her Joe" said guy with short brown hair taller than Joe. He looked like prince but in fact her was half-blood not pure blood and was hufflepuff.

Joe jumped as hi friend said that and blushed.

"Plus it looks like you're stalking her" Curt added grinning at his friend as she face palmed himself.

"Oh shut up, I'm looking for a book" He mumbled pretending to look at the book case in front of him. He grabbed a book and open it not really caring it was about. Curt shake his head and sighed.

"Just talk to her" he said pushing his friend forward he bumped into the girls table and she looked up and blushed.

He knew she was a year younger than him and pretty smart. He even heard she skip few grades, also heard that she was almost as smart as Hermione Granger one of his friends.

Tessa looked up from her blank paper in front of her and eyes widen as she saw Joe Moses at Slyterin and in 6th year blushing in front o f her. She knew about Joe and his friends who were known to be awesome.

The group called themselves Team Starkid, group of kids from each house coming together. They helped others and didn't care about blood status. Tessa always looked up to them and couldn't believe Joe was now in front of her, also the fact that she had crush on him.

Tessa never talked to him before or rest of Team Starkid. She saw them in hallways or in class but just never had nerves to talk to them. Thats why she loved books they didn't judge people well at least most magical books didn't.

Tessa blinked and pinched herself to make sure this was happening. Don't fangirl she reminded herself as she talked.

"Sorry" Joe said quietly and blushing. Why was he blushing she thought as she smiled a little.

"It's okay, Joe Moses right" she asked softly smiling at him her brown eyes grinning

Joes eyes go wide, shaking his head. Of course she knew her name Team Starkid was famous but still he was nervous.

"Yeap, and you're Tessa Netting" he said with smile as he said her name, Tessa blushed and grinned at Joe.

"So you look like you're having trouble with potions, I'm pretty good at it" said Joe randomly

Tessa raised her raised her eyebrows " Have you been watching me" Teasing him and Joe's face goes red and Tessa smiles.

Joe coughs and looks down embarrass "Er no um.. I was wondering if..er I saw you in class" he mumbles face going red.

"Relax Joe, I would love for you to help me" Tessa said poking him and smiled at him almost took Joe's breathe away. Joe took the empty seat and helped Tessa with her potions homework, both of them smiling and blushing during random times.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa laid back in the grass enjoying the sunshine and the fact she finishes her homework early. Her brown bag with books besides her. She was happy and didn't mind the noise outside, it was nice to get away from the quite. She wished she could dance but this would be okay. She couldn't wait to go home and take her dance classes again.

She closed her eyes enjoy the sun on her face when she heard laugher and voices.

"Sing along in the room. And maybe JoMo and finally let us meet the girl he's been talking nonstop about" said a voice belong to Darren Criss, a Gryffindor who loved music. He was a nice goofy guy who had black curly hair and girlfriend name Mia who was in same house.

She heard the group get closer as some of the laugher. I wondered who JoMo was the nick name sounded like she heard it before.

"Wait isn't that her" said another voice she recognize as hufflepuff name Curt who helped her when she dropped her books.

"Tessa" said Joe's voice and someone stood infront of the sun. "Sleeping now are you, never thought you would leave library" said Joe joking.

Tessa open her eyes blushing as she saw Joe, and rest of Team Starkid In front of her.

"Not sleeping I'm enjoying the sun and yes I decided to see what outside was about" she smiles at. Joe which made him blush.

Another Gryffindor, with brown hair and crooked jaw cough, and looked at Joe.

Joe blushed "Everyone this is Tessa Netting, Ravenclaw the girl I told you about " he mumbled.

Tessa stood up blushing, " talked about me" smiled and poked Joe like they were old friends.

Joe blushed "Good things I hope " Tessa said raising eyebrows and he nodded.

"Did guys met yesterday " said Curt looking to his best friend to Tessa.

"Er yes of course I mean we were in class together…" Said Joe.

"But we never talked " added Tessa finishing his sentence.

"Well this is weird" said Tall boy with Mess hair, he was was in Gryffindor, and she knew him as Jim,

Tessa shrugged like it was nothing and smiled.

"Ask her JoMo" whispered a girl bit taller than Tessa with brown hair.

"er Tessa if you're not busy can you um,would you like to come to sing along I can pick you up at the common room" asked Joe nervous and stuttering

"Sing along, sure I would love too, and thanks for inviting me" she said with smile.

"Tessa" said voice making her turn around seeing girl with blonde hair, wearing Ravenclaw robe, and butterbeer necklace.

"Hey Lu, meeting" asked Tessa eyes lighting up and Luna nodded and waved at Team Starkid.

"Gin and Neville are waiting" said Luna

"Meeting" said Joe confused.

"It's long story maybe I will tell you sometime" blushes, winks at him and say goodbye to the group and walked with Luna.

"Awe you guys are adorable" said girl either long brown she said with smile on her face with southern Accent.

Tessa headed with Luna, meeting Slytherin name Tyler and hufflepuff name Troye.

They headed to Room of requirement for the meeting.

"Tessa you're blushing who did you meet" asked Tyler grinning at his friend.

"Joe Moses" said Luna grinning and waiting for Ginny to arrive already. Tessa blushed and hide her face.

"He just asked me to come to sing along" blushes again and sits down. Tyler grinned, he talked to Joe before and knew he had a crush on his best friend but he didn't tell her.

There was knock on the door and Tessa confuse went to go answer it. She saw Joe Moses there holding a book and blushing.

"You forget this book" he said blushing handing her, a book she loved. She blushed and poked him.

"My Hero" she said grinning at him and kissed his cheek. Joe blushed and looks down for second and rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled at Tessa because she smiled at him. He felt Pandas as he would thought instead of butterflies in his stomach as she did that.

Tyler coughed and smirked turning to get Tessa attention and Ginny and Neville grinned. Troye and Luna talked about the Quibbler. Tessa blushed and hugged him.

She pulled back wide eyed and blushed again.

"Sorry for hugging you but its my favorite book" she mumbled and Joe in shock stuttered a little.

"No Problem I have to go" He blushed and said bye walking away.

Tessa closed the door and sighed leaning against it.

"I'm an Idiot"


	3. Very Magical SingAlong

"I'm idiot" Tessa repeated again nervous pacing the Ravenclaw Common room. Tyler shake his head he came to common room to calm his friend down. Ginny and him picked Outfit a panda tshirt and jeans and killer shoses aka Tessa conserve, that made her look amazing. Plus Tyler knew something Tessa didn't, he was after all one of Joes Roomates.

"Tessa Gurl, you are not an idiot you are in love" grinned at Tessa who blushed, yeap she was in love alright.

"I am not I barely know the guy and it's the first time I talked to him well not really" Tessa blushed pulling on shirt as Tyler sighed. He knew that Joe liked her and that she liked him so why didn't they just date?! They were perfect for each other…maybe he needed more help…

Cho Chang knock on the door shaking her head as if she couldn't believe something " Joe Moses is here to see you" looking at Tessa as if she was in shock.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at her, Cho well she was, use to be nice, maybe the fact that she could date Harry or Cedric died he didn't know but she wanted to be popular and she didn't like Tessa because she was "Too Weird".

"Thanks Cho" mumbled Tessa as she took a breathe grab her bag going down stairs, Cho Chang followed Tessa and Tyler sighed hoping that Cho wouldn't do anything.

Tessa made her way down stairs and eyes light up when she saw joe who was smiling at her. He was wearing those v neck shirts that made him look amazing with jeans

"I love your shirt" he said with smile and blushes.

Tessa smiled at him, she couldn't help it, damn you Joe Moses.

"Love yours you look hot" her eyes go wide as she covered her mouth and Joe blush and poked her.

Cho eyes went wide and looked at him confuse.

"Is this a bet or something you really going on date or something with that freak" Cho rolled her eyes and Joes eyes went wide. Tyler Eyes went wider and he turn around glaring at Cho.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT" he glared at her as Cho swallowed.

"Yes i did" she tried to stay her ground. Mean while Tessa rubbed her eyes. Joe pulled her into a hug whisper that she wasn't freak and she was beautiful amazing girl.

Well that made Tessa blushed. She bit her lip smiled at Joe who took her hand.

"Cho I would seriously look at the mirror and realize this whole thing your doing will not get you anywhere. Leave my friends alone" he almost hissed at her. Tessa never saw him so mad her life she bit her lip as Joe and Tyler left the Ravenclaw Tower with her.

"Take care of her Joe, and Tess don't Listen to Cho you're totally awesome gurl" Tyler gave her a huge smile which she giggled making Joe smile because of her laugh.

Tyler left leave the love birds I mean the couple well friends alone.

"Thanks for claming me down" she said softly as they walked tot he room of requirement.

"Hey what I said was true, its to bad people don't see how amazing, wonderful and beauitful you are " he mumbled softly and Tessa eyes went wide and blushed.

"Psssh Moses" she mumbled and squeezed his hand as they walked. Joe smiled at her not letting go of her hand as they walked up the finale stairs. Joe bit his lip little nervous what his friends would say. But he looked at Tessa and he sound forgot it.

Tessa on the other hand was pretty nervous. I mean Joe freakin Moses was well real and she was invited to singalong which she loved singing. She was almost jumping up and down wanting to fangirling but she didn't want to embrass her self as she walked on. The door open and she heard people laughing.

She saw Darren playing guitar talking well flirting with Mia, he saw Lauren and Joey holding hands, Curt was talking to this girl name Kim who was also Hufflepuff, she swore they were dating. She recongized few othes like Chris Allan, Meredith and Brian chilling out and laughing. The first people who recognize the two was Devin. Her eyes went wide and jump up and down. She ran to them and hugged them tight. Both of the blushed as Devin mumbled "Just date already".

Tessa was quite at first but when the others talked to her she felt like she belong there. She knew the starkids had way of doing that. She swore they couldn't be real but here she was talking to them. And first time at hogwarts besides with Tyler and the rest of the group she felt at home. It felt great to have a home.

"Soooooooooo singing" Grin Darren and Joey jumped up and down. Darren laughed shaking his head and looked at Joey " Yes Joey"

"Can we please show Tessa Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts pleassssssssssssse" asked Joey. Tessa looked at Joe confused.

Joe smiled bringing her to a chair where some of the group who knew what was going on and wasn't it sat.

"Trust me you will love it" grinned Joe and went by the others as AJ Holmes waved his hand so that there was a keyboard. Darren started to play a song. Tessa bit her lip and sat next to Julia who smiled at her. She smiled back and listen to Darren as he started to sing...

"Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel glares of my cousin, my uncle and my 't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lighting scar, to know that they'll never ever give me what I want." Darren started to sing and Tessa eyes went wide as Joey came in and sang. Meredith Joined and the others kept on singing even Joe. She couldn't stop looking at him. She couldn't help it! it was his fault!

Her eyes went wide as Dylan started to sing and her mouth drop open and soon the song was stuck in her head and she even shouted "Ravenclaw" which made the others laugh. They smiled and grinned at the end as Tessa jumped up and down and cheered for them.

"So Netting do you sing" Walker asked and she blushed shrugging. Tessa bit her lip as Darren handed her guitar. She sat down and bit her lip. She grinned thinking of song she worked on "Biggest Fangirl" was based of a song she heared Darren sing one time.

Darren well the whole group eyes went wide listening to her. Joe couldn't stop looking at her and laughed she mention Tyler Oakely. They clapped and cheered when she finshed. They really like her. Once she was comfortable she was very exicted and hyper. She was nice and she loved to sing. She was great and they knew that. She was already Starkid in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa was pretty sure that didn't happen. But it did.. and she was in shock. Starkids were so nice how can they be real? I mean they were all different but they were still together united no matter what houses they were in. It was pretty cool but Tessa was nervous about it.

"Tesssssssa Tessssssa Tessa" Tyler poked her. They were having meeting and Tessa was in thoughts. She blushed and mumbled "hmm"

"You know Harry talked about Horcuxes I think he might go on his own i know Hermione and Ron will be with him. I think we might be here at hogwarts" Ginny said with shrug.

"Ginny what did we say about listening in on others convos" Tyler smirked at her and she shrugged.

"I know Harry thinks he has to do this alone but he's not alone cause he has all of us" Ginny said softly. Tessa and Luna looked at each other. They could tell their friend was sad.

"You know Harry will get through this.." Tessa said softly rubbing her friends back as she rubbed her eyes.

"But what if he doesn't " Ginny mumbled. Tessa bit her lip. Glad at least Team Starkid and her friends would be here.

"He will he's Harry freakin Potter" Tyler said trying to cheer her up. It got her to smile at least.

"Hey Voldemort is not going to win this and we all of us won't let him' Neville stutter and little but we could tell he meant it.

"I still think we should have Team Name" mumbled Troye. They all looked at each other.

"Lets thing about it later I promise Joe I would met him at the libary" Tessa shook her head and they all grinned at her. Tessa groaned and mumbled something.

"So it is a date.. a libary date only you Tessa" Troye laughed and Tessa mumbled something.

"Hey not fair, its not a date i need help with my potions" Tessa mumbled face red.

"Why didn't you asked me than' smirked Tyler. Neville shook his head sharing a smile with Luna as Tessa face got redder she mumbled and left the room.

"You know I think they are going to end up together" said Luna raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know that" he asked. Luna shrugged and walked out of the room. Neville smiled and followed her catching up with her as Luna told him about the latest Nargle findings.

"You know I think they are going to start dating Those two' Mumbled Troye nodding to Neville and Luna.

"Don't forget Tessa, Joe would be good for her She needs to smile more i try but.." he mumbled Troye squeeze his hand.

Meanwhile. Tessa saw Joe reading book sitting at table in the libary. He looked so well cute. Tessa couldn't get over it. She didn't want to be weirdo standing there looking at a guy so she sat down next to him and poked him. Joe looked up at her and smiled.

"So How is my favorite Ravenclaw today' Joe asked pooking her. Tessa blushed.

"Really Joe favorite ravenclaw i'm sorry but you can't be my favorite slytherin tyler wins at that" Tessa grinned and Joe pouted.

"Awe that's not fair Tess" Joe pooked her and gave her puppy eyes. Tessa groaned.. and than heard shh from libiarian. She blushed and ducked her head while Joe chuckled softly. Tessa stick her tounge out at him. Joe did the same thing back.

"We should stop flirting I mean we shouldn't but potions I really don't want to miss this up i mean look what happen to my hair" Tessa groaned. Joe laughed because Tessa's hair was now blonde. Joe admmited it fit her.

"It fits you please don't change it" Joe said softly. Tessa blushed and hide her face and nodded.

They went over potions essay talking and laughing about random things. They pushed each other playfully almost falling off the chairs. The Libriain was about to close to Joe decided to walk her to well her comomon room.

"Joe you would get in trouble besides mine is all the way at the top but thanks" Tessa kissed his cheek and Joe bit his lip. He wanted to kiss her but didn't know where it came from but he didn't. He didn't know if she was ready. He hugged her and kissed her forehead saying good night and they both went seprate ways to go to common room. 

Joe sat on his bed bitting his lip thinking about if he should kiss her or not.

"Moses are you going to shut off the light or day dream about Tessa" Walker threw pillow at him and Joe blushed didn't say anything but turned off the light. His last thought was about Tessa.  
_-

Tessa yawned and rubbed her eyes. She sat on her bed. Luna was reading the quibbler and rest of the girls were taking showers or talking down stairs getting ready for bed. Tessa didn't feel that tried. I mean Joe kissed her well her forehead but he kissed her and it felt right.

Tessa didn't know what to think. A lot of things were in her mind. The plan with her friends Joe...Voldemort.. She was a muggleborn. Which meant she could be in trouble. Tesssa had no idea what to do if something bad happen. She heard her family was going to move to america..but Tessa was scared she couldn't just leave this place. Hogwarts was her second home. Her friends were her family here when she missed hers.

Her family already had house in NYC. Kesley her sister was going to muggle school. Tessa didn't want to her friends about that. Now that Voldemort was back how in the world was she suppose to leave her friends like that. Of course she wasn't.

She didn't hear her roomates alreay coming back and shutting off the lights even Luna went to bed. But Tessa was awake how could se sleep when her mind wouldn't let her?


End file.
